Filthy Beautiful
by DirtyHollywood
Summary: Draco Malfoy is plotting Revenge against Harry Potter, who decimated his family's upstanding. Takes place after the war, returning to Hogwart's to finish 7th year. Abuse, Rape, Smut, Lemon. All of that. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Daily Prophet.

There it was, sitting harmlessly on the large expanse of bed. Moving pictures littered the front page on what looked to be old parchment paper. Words in black and bold screamed loud headlines all over. Things such as "Scandal at the Ministry" or "Hogwart's will be enjoying another new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher". Meaningless and trivial stories that one did not care to read. No, what really interested people was the stories that actually lay inside the sordid news rag. On page three there was an interesting piece on a young man. A young man that they would forever call 'The Chosen One'.

Though one couldn't tell just by looking at the paper, the boy in the moving photograph had brilliant green eyes that shone with fire and spirit and went a curious shade lighter when he was being mischievous. Those wild, untameable locks were of the darkest black, out of control and free. Underneath those ordinary muggle clothes lay a body of a seeker; Lean, muscular and toned. Skin soft as melted butter covered those sinew bones. But alas, you couldn't tell that from the photograph. The photograph in which the boy was looking rather pleased with himself, having just won some award or another before going back to yet another year at school. That damn, arrogant bastard.

**Harry Potter.**

With a sneer of disgust, the pair of moon light coloured eyes that had been searching the article so diligently, tossed it aside with an unsatisfied huff. Always in the spotlight, basking in the glow of rewards and recognition for various deeds. He walked about like a God that everyone should pay some sort of homage too. No, not him. He would never bow down before the self proclaimed God. Eyes glanced back at the paper, laying haphazardly on his now wrinkled bed. Teeth chewed thoughtfully on his soft bottom lip for a moment, before deciding what to do. Nothing less than a wicked gleam meshed over harsh but beautiful features.

The languid male grabbed the paper unceremoniously and opened it up to the appropriate page where the 'boy who lived' smiled valiantly. Oh how he could have shoved something in that pretty little mouth that would cause him to choke and cry out. The thoughts that now ran through his mind were something of the naughty and devilish sort. Absentmindedly he began to trail his pallid hand in a downwards slope across alabaster skin. No clothing, save for boxers to interrupt his descent. Fingertips ghosted over the contours of his own abdomen, shivering at his own touch. Finally his hand had reached the destination. Slipping under the waistband of a pair of silk boxers, he pushed them down his hips, revealing the prize that lay behind the expensive fabric.

The blonde didn't waste any time in doing what he meant to do. Long fingers wrapped around his semi erect member and began to stroke himself in an easy rhythm. Eyes turned back to the page of the prophet, smiling to himself. Visions of Potter beneath him, begging for more, began to invade his mind, making his stroking speed up a bit. It didn't take long at all for his cock to stand to full attention as he continued his ministrations. The pace would change, faster then slower. Vivid pictures would dance through his filth ridden mind as he continued to advance himself to pleasure. Easy breathing had turned labored, almost panting as he continued to stroke his hard cock.

Eyes were closed, head was back, blonde tendrils began to stick to his now sweat covered skin. It would be only moments before the final act. One last flash of Potter coming all over his own stomach sent him over the edge. A low feral groan escaped parted lips as he released himself, shooting thick streams of a sticky, off white substance. It went everywhere, all over his stomach, his hands, his bed and to his complete amusement, all over the face of the picture of the famous Harry Fucking Potter. 'The Boy who Lived' just continued to smile through the dripping seed that was spread all about his face.

With a sigh of completion the male leaned back into the soft pillows that lay in his bed. Oh in a few days time he would be in another year of Hogwart's. Seventh year to be exact. The Dark Lord had been defeated for good but that didn't mean his followers had retreated. No, it was far from over but he wasn't worried about that. All he, Draco Malfoy, wanted was to show Harry Potter a little humility.

This year would be interesting.

September 1st had arrived sooner than he had thought. The day dawned bright and sunny, unusual for this time of the year. Generally thick and pregnant rain clouds hovered over the city, threatening to drown it's citizens with copious amounts of rain fall. The sun was obviously welcomed by London's patrons who were enjoying the moment as though it were fleeting. Multitudes of people had decided to mill about the city and to head to King's Cross Station for a bit of travel to other parts of London.

The Slytherin boy was doing a bit of his own travels on this sunny day. It was start of the term for Hogwart's and he had decided to at least complete his technical seventh year. Last year should have been his last but had been interrupted by the greatest battle there ever was. A great and deadly battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had finally been destroyed and all seemed to be well. The school had been mended and classes resumed. McGonagall was now Head Mistress and George Weasley had taken over the Defense of the Dark Arts position. Honestly, the place still didn't have the standards it should but at least he would finish out his education and maybe land a some what respectable job in the magical community.

Draco apparated to King's Cross Station, appearing in a secluded spot where no muggles could see him appear out of thin air. He was traveling alone today. His father was still not willing to show his face about anymore and his mother had been forced to stay home and look after Lucius Malfoy. The man had been reduced to a pile of nothing. His family had really declined since the fall of Voldemort. Though his family's standings had been quite diminished, it still didn't stop him from being prideful and walking with his head high, it just wasn't as high as before. The blonde had been knocked down quite a few pegs, especially since Potter had saved his life.

Potter. The name left a bitter and sour taste on the tip of his tongue. This year would be different. Harry Potter was also returning to school to finish out his seventh year, along with his mudblood friend Granger and the raggedy old Weasley. Though the Dark Lord had been destroyed it still hadn't changed the mindset of everyone about pure bloods and half bloods. There were still those who believed in separation, they just lay in wait for the perfect moment to begin an uprising.

The journey to Platform 9 3/4 was a well learned route and didn't take him long to arrive at his destination, students milling about him. He felt so much older than all of these children, it was weird to say the least. Rolling his trolley towards the train, he stowed away his trunks, making sure they were secured and safe amidst the other piles of trunks. Stepping onto the train, the well dressed male found an empty compartment. He really wasn't eager to mingle with any of his old chums at the moment. Goyle was dead, Crabbe wasn't returning and Blaise was off making friends with other houses. The world had been turned upside down thanks to Harry Potter.

A knock on the door of his compartment brought him back to life, there was Pansy Parkinson, smiling eagerly at him. "Hello Draco. It's been a while, so good to see you. You look fit." Good God, the girl was absolutely gushing. If it was possible there would of been a puddle on the floor from how wet she seemed to be getting just by being next to him again. The girl was eager to please though and always good for a quick shag whenever he was feeling like his hand wasn't enough. Raising his brow and giving her a nod, she sat down, staring at him intently. " 'lo Pansy. How was your summer?" Small talk, something he was never quite good at. Pansy didn't waste any time launching into a detailed account of how she spent her summer holidays. It was the perfect opportunity to zone out.

The stuck up brunette's awful rambling seemed to last an eternity, at least half the train ride to Hogwart's but alas the train hadn't even left the station yet. The low whistle of the train seemed to signal that it would finally be taking off. Good Merlin, would he really have to endure hours of this? No, absolutely not. This was not going to happen, not if he had anything to do with it. "Look Pansy, I really don't feel up to company. Could you just leave? Better yet, I'll leave." Without another word to the opened mouth girl, the blonde left the compartment.

The fat old witch who pushed a cart of treats and candy was saying her usual "Anything off the trolley?" as she strolled casually down the corridors of the Hogwart's Express. Scooting passed her, Draco found another empty compartment and made his way inside. Finally silence had been granted and allowed him time to think about what could happen this year. He was determined to make Potter feel a little more humble about life. Though the boy had saved his skin, Draco felt that it was only nessacery since had had saved Potter's ass before that. This year they would start a new.

"Look I think this one is empty" came a voice just outside the door. Draco had pulled the compartment shade down to ward off any intruders. He wanted to be alone for now. With a long sigh he waited for the new trespasser to open the door. The latch clicked open and the door slid to the side revealing the one person he had hoped he wouldn't run into for now, Harry Potter. "Oh Malfoy, it's you. Sorry." It was a grumbled, half hearted apology. "That's right Potter, go on, this one is occupied." The Slytherin's voice was low and almost venomous but it was half assed. His heart really wasn't in it just yet. The black haired boy stared with narrowed, green eyes at the blonde before him before turning and leaving him be. Merlin's beard this was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride to Hogwart's was further uneventful. Thankfully, no more interruptions came to his compartment for the duration of the journey. Darkness had managed to devour the daylight sky, cooling the air down significantly. School robes were donned and children filed off the Hogwart's Express. Walking like a well learned Robot, Draco headed for the carriages. It was curious to note that a winged horse looking creature seemed to be pulling the carriage. A puzzled look crossed over his face. Had they been there before and he hadn't noticed? No, that was impossible. He would've had to be blind to miss this.

Shrugging to himself, the blonde boarded one of the carriages and got comfortable. The trip to Hogwart's was a short one, the castle loomed majestically before him. Eyes surveyed the area, looking at the high stone towers and the winged boars at the entrance. They had restored it to perfection, it didn't even look as though there had been a slaughter here. "All right everybody into the castle, the feast is about to begin. Go on now." The curt voice of Professor McGonagall echoed in his ears and without another word he stepped into the castle gates, heading towards the great doors.

The great hall was buzzing with excitement and noise. Everyone was eager for the first of the term feast to begin and for their school year to officially start. Everyone just wanted things to go back to normal, if normal had really ever been an option. Malfoy took his place at the long table that housed the Slytherins of the school. The kids all smiled and welcomed him back, asking him about his family and how things were going. Draco was polite as he could manage but he really wasn't into it. In fact, something else was distracting him at the moment.

Eyes had honed in on the target for the year. Mussed and unkempt hair had caught his eye. If that head turned around, he knew immediately he would be staring at Harry Potter. The Gryffindor was sitting with his usually posse of Granger and Weasley. Did that kid ever travel outside of his pack? No matter, Draco would definitely get Potter alone eventually. After all, he had some lessons to teach the boy.

Sorting had finally finished and Slytherin had gained quite a few new members, the feast had begun. Goblets had filled to the brim with pumpkin juice and plates were piled high with all sorts of food. Chicken, pudding, gravy, veggies, pork, treacle tarts, and more loaded the table down. All the students eagerly began to fill their plates. Draco selected a helping of almost everything, a slight smile settling on his face. He was back at Hogwart's and he had a good feeling about this year.

Once everyone had their fill of food and drink, the tables cleared and the Headmistress stood at the podium to address some things. "Welcome to another year at Hogwart's. It's so good to see all your smiling faces. We are pleased to welcome George Weasley as our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year." The red haired man stood to his feet to the grand applause that resounded through out the Great Hall. Clearing her throat and signaling everyone to quiet down, the Headmistress spoke again. "Now you all know the Forbidden Forest is still off limits, rules are still the same. Now all of you off to bed! Go on!" She smiled as the children began to vacate their seats, all of them full and sleepy from the feast.

The Slytherin prefect all motioned for them to follow her. Draco couldn't help but noticing that she was quite attractive and he hadn't recalled ever seeing her before. Eyes drifted over her curvy body, admiring her backside as she swayed down the hall, her robes billowing from behind her. Looking around, he could see he wasn't the only one appreciating the view. Quite a few of the boys were giving her a once or twice over. The male chuckled, it was good to be back.

The Slytherin common room hadn't changed a bit. Same cool air, same green and silver tapestries and big plushy couches. A roaring fire was going on in the hearth, a few students plopped down on the couches, unwilling to head off to bed just yet. The Malfoy boy headed towards the boys dorms. There was his bed, the same one he had slept in for seven years. The same one he snuck out of quite often just to catch Potter doing something against the rules. His plans often back fired. Stripping down to his boxers, he retrieved a pair of black pajama pants from his trunk, pulling them over his slender legs. Slowly he eased into the soft, plushy bed, sighing in pleasure as he sank deep into the blankets. Moments later sleep claimed him for its own.

The sound of loud chatter disturbed him from his quiet slumber. Morning, unfortunately had arrived sooner than he thought. The Slytherin students were hurrying into their robes and gathering their books for the first lessons of the day. What was the first lesson of the day? Oh yea, Potions with Professor Slughorn and the Gryffindors. Perfect, it would be his first chance to really get under Potter's skin. Draco would make sure that Harry knew that he wasn't going to let him go without a fight this year.

Without much hurry in his step, the Malfoy boy donned his robes and grabbed his bag that held his school books. He tucked his wand into the waist of his robe and left the dorm without a word to any other student. Making his way through the throes of students proved to be a tad bit difficult. It seemed as though there were more students than usual this year. Finally he managed to make it into the dark potions classroom with just a few seconds to spare. Unceremoniously he plopped his stuff down on the table. Professor Slughorn appeared at the front of the class with a happy smile on his round face. "Alright, settle down class. Today we will be pairing up and brewing a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Now get into pairs quickly and you may begin." Slughorn retreated to behind his desk, plopping down to brew something of his own.

This was a perfect moment. Without saying a word, Draco sat down beside Harry who looked at him in complete disgust and amazement. "What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy?" The blonde grinned wickedly. "Such language coming from 'The Chosen One's' mouth? Tsk Tsk." His tone was mocking and he could only grin. "I'm not going to be your partner Malfoy, go on." Looking around, the Slytherin smiled. "I don't see anyone else who could be spared the agony of being your partner." Harry took the moment to look around the class. It did seem as though everyone had already paired up. This was ridiculous, he wasn't pairing with Malfoy.

Potter raised his hand, getting the Professor's attention. "Professor Slughorn can I pair with Ron and Hermoine? Everyone else is taken." Malfoy smiled lazily and piped up "I'm not taken." The murderous glare Harry was giving him was enough to make his whole day. "There you go Harry, Mr. Malfoy is willing to be your partner, now get started, time is a ticking!" Damn, he was stuck with the blonde brat. With a sigh of resignation, he dragged his book from the confines of his bag and set it on the table. Draco did the same, turning to the page in which the potion they were brewing lay.

Without so much as a word to his arch enemy, Harry began to chop up a few ingredients for the potion. This was ridiculous, having to be partners with the guy he hated most in the school. Why had he even bothered coming back to finish this year? He could have just been an Auror and gotten it over with. Kingsley had already offered him the job. Draco looked over at Potter for a moment, staring at the boy who's face was all twisted in concentration. This was proving to be a lot of fun already.


	3. Chapter 3

The way his arch nemesis kept looking at him was nothing short of unnerving. Harry could swear that the blonde was so intent on watching him and that nothing else in the room was worth paying attention too. Finally the stares became too much. Harry was used to people staring at him but this was getting out of hand. The Slytherin had done nothing BUT stare at him the whole class. He didn't chop up ingrediants, he hadn't been helping with the potion at all. Irritating little fucker he was. With a low whispering hiss, he spoke to the Malfoy. "What the fuck are you staring at Malfoy?"

Venomous much? It seemed the Gryffindor had his feathers all in a bunch about being looked at. That was strange, Draco seemed to be under the impression that Mr. Potter enjoyed attention. After all, he usually was the topic of dicussion of every issue of the Daily Propher and he was 'The Chosen One" wasn't he? A slow grin made it's way across the pallid boy's face. It was a mocking grin, one to egg on the boy-who-lived. "I really don't know what I was looking at, I suppose I was trying really hard to figure that out." Even the tone he used when talking to Potter was mocking to say the least. Draco was determined to get under the boy's skin, to ruffle him up a bit. After all, he needed some kind of entertainment this year.

The minutes ticked on, turning into a slow two hours before Professor Slughorn stood up and reminded the class that it was time for everyone to be done. "Alright class, let's see how you did, shall we?" The rounded man made his way to each table, inspecting the potion for color, smell, and consistancy. Once he arrived at their table he stopped and smiled. "Let's see how you did my boys." He inspected the concoction carefully, eye balling the light blue steam that arose from the cauldron. "Very good lads. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Draco put on his best suck up smile and thanked the professor generously. "Couldn't have done it without Potter, sir. He's brilliant." at those unsual words Harry turned towards his enemy with a look of confusion. "Brilliant? What are you playing at Malfoy?" Such accusing words. The malfoy boy feigned like he was hurt and shocked. "Me? Not at all Potter. See yea." With the raise of his eyebrows he gathered his books and left the classroom.

Harry walked out of the Potions room slowly, waiting for Ron and Hermoine who both gave him instant quizzical looks. "What was that all about mate?" The red headed Weasley boy asked. Harry shrugged, not really giving them much to go on. Ron was not one to let these kinds of things go. "No Harry, what was that all about? Malfoy was actually talking to you and he practically eye balled you the whole class. That's really odd." Now it was Harry's turn to give Ron a look, only it wasn't quizzical. "I don't know Ron, if I knew I would tell you." He snapped, leaving Ron and Hermoine both looking stunned as he walked ahead of them towards the Great Hall.

Draco had walked idly to the Great Hall, his stomach rumbling in response the closer he got to the smell of food wafting from the giant hall. It was lunchtime and it had seemed that the day was flying by. The first day usually drug on but not today. The blond followed a few first years through the door and the smell of delicious food hit him hard. He had barely touched his breakfast and now he was paying for it. A small ache had begun to form in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to the long table that housed the Slytherin students and took a seat beside his friend Blaise. "Hello Blaise." He gave him a polite nod and then returned back to his conversation. He guessed that was that then.

There was a vast array of food spread before him. Just like at home, always a plethora of food that no one person would really need. Draco filled his plate with chicken wings, mashed potatos and gravy, some steak and kidney pie and some treacle fudge. Without much hesistation he began to dig into the food before him. It was tasted delightful. Only once did he look up from his plate and that was when Harry had chosen the moment to join the Gryffindor table for lunch. He looked pissed and Weasley and Granger didn't look too excited to be around him. Good, his plan was working. He was determined to destroy everything in Harry's life. Make him realize that he wasn't the most important person in the world. This was a personal vendetta and he was going to make sure to see it through.

Truth be told, he needed to get Potter alone. Alone he could really mess with the proud lion's mind. Alone he could slowly start to break him. The thought of breaking the-boy-who-lived made him smile something wicked. Pansy must have noticed the smile because she began to speak to him. "Is something funny, Draco?" She looked confused as to why he smiling, as if he had never smiled before in his life. That wasn't true, he just didn't do it often. Besides, it hadn't even been a real smile, it was a scary 'I'm plotting to kill you' smile. "No, not funny Pansy." What he really wanted to say was 'mind your own business you fucking nosy bitch.' but he held his tongue and played the gentleman. Always.

Draco finished eating and left the Great Hall to continue his first day back at Hogwart's. The rest of the day passed in a blur. All he could think of was ways to bring Potter down to his knees. Could Potter fall for his charms? When he needed to be, Draco could be quite the charmer. It usually worked on girls though, he hadn't ever tried it on boys. It was worth a shot. Maybe if he made Potter think that he was in love with him, Harry would humour him? It sounded like something the over inflated ego of a boy would do. He should trick Potter into thinking he was pining over him instead of plotting his overthrowing. Oh yes, that would get him surely.

Classes had finally finished for the day and he found himself swamped with homework. Damn, the first day back and he was already loaded. What he really wanted to do was sit by the fire in the common room and drink copious amounts of fire whiskey that he had smuggled into the dorms. Oh yes, drinking sounded much more appealing than doing homework. Alas he knew that he had to keep up his studies to find himself in a substainable position in the magical community. After all, he had to bare the shame that his father had brough to the Malfoy name.

He trudged slowly down to the dungeons, stopping in front of the picture that blocked the entrance. He said the password softly and was allowed admittence into the vast room. A few students were lounging on the couches already, some in the corners doing their homework quietly. It was only six pm, not even close to bed time. He had all night to do his homework, he needed to go out for a little stroll around the school, maybe go to the library and see who was lurking about. He turned around and left once again.

A few fellow Slytherins said hello to him as he passed through the corridors wandering aimlessly. Maybe he would get lucky and run into Potter in the hallway, pull him into a nearby broom closet and literally fuck the hell out of him. No, that was just wishful thinking. Draco laughed to himself at the thought. He needed to keep his dirty thoughts out of his mind whilst he was in public. Didn't want to get hard in front of everyone now did he?

Merlin how Hogwart's had changed. It seemed like everything was wrong, backwards. Slytherins associating with all the other houses, trying to be friendly, no real concern for blood status on who they let in. It had really gone to the dogs now, although Draco was to the point where he really didn't care anymore. Might as well go with the flow. There was only one person he was concerned about anyway. Oh look, that person actually happened to be walking towards him, his face set in a grimace. This would be the perfect opportunity to play with him a little bit.

"Heya Potter." The drawling voice pulled Harry from his trance-like state. Looking up, a dark frown formed on his face. "Oh it's you. What do you want Malfoy?" Draco only smiled, blocking Potter's path. Each time Harry tried to step around Draco, the boy moved to block his way. It was growing on his nerves. "Honestly, what do you want? I have to go." The exasperation in voice was purely evident. Good, he was getting more and more frustrated. Now time to make a drastic move.

Moving swiftly to catch Harry off gaurd, Draco took him by the shoulders and slammed him with a brute force into the stone wall. It was only an instance before Draco's body was pressed fully against Harry's. They were literally flush against each other. These movements and actions had definitely taken Harry off gaurd. He was trying to stammer out a question. "What..wha..the fuck?" With a roll of his eyes, Draco leaned in really close to Harry's ear. "You asked me what I wanted." A dramatic pause hung in the air for effect "I want you Potter. I want all of you." the words were whispered in a deep, purring voice, lips almost touching the boy's ear lobe. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Draco pulled away from the discheveled Harry and walked away before Potter could get a word in.

Harry looked around in confusion and complete and utter shock. "What the fuck..." was all he could whisper to himself. What had happened just now? Had Draco Malfoy really told him that he wanted him? No, impossible. "I must be dreaming." At that moment Sir Nicholas chose to pop out of the wall shaking his head. "My dear boy, I do say you aren't dreaming, you are wide awake!" Harry rolled his eyes and took off for the Gryffindor dorms, wondering what the hell had just happened between him and Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Author's Note] **Well I haven't really been on the ball with posting the next chapter yet. Sorry loves. Anyway, I swear there will be some smut soon to come. I am trying to keep you guessing, trying to make it last. I have big plans. Thank you all who have faved the story! Please review if you'd like. =] Sorry it's so short.

**[Disclaimer] **These boys, no matter how much I wish, do not belong to me. They belong to the almighty JK Rowling. 3

Well that had been utterly awkward to say the least. His arch nemesis had pushed him up against a wall and proclaimed that he wanted him? What did that even mean? Harry found himself wandering aimlessly to the Gryffindor common room, his thoughts locked on what had just taken place. Had the Prince of Slytherin finally gone mad? Maybe the boy was on some kind of drug or something of that sort. Or maybe he was drunk! Yea, that could be it. That would explain the odd behavior. But wait...he hadn't smelled any kind of liquor on his breath, and he would have. Malfoy had been close enough to kiss. What the fuck? Close enough to kiss? Why did he think of that.

The confused brunette let out a long sigh as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password absentmindedly. "Certainly." was all she muttered as she opened the door for the Gryffindor. The disheveled boy was greeted by a rush of questions from two of his very best friends. The stern and accusing voice of Hermoine rang out first. "Where have you been Harry? We've been worried for hours." Ron's agreeing and curious voice came next. "Yea mate, you've been gone a while. Hermoine here has been out of sorts. Whatcha been doin?" Really? Was this what his friends were for? To wonder what he did every second of every day? To agitate him whenever possible for going on a walk? He knew they meant well, but it was bloody annoying.

"I've just been out for a little walk. Needed to clear my thoughts. Just needed a bit of time alone. Is that alright with you two?" Instead of sounding calm and friendly, his voice came off as angry and mean. The two Gryffindor's took a step back, looking at him in shock. Sure, Harry could be moody but he generally wasn't down right mean. What had gotten into him? Seeing the looks on his two best friend's faces, he softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so angry. I'm just...I'm just tired." He confessed, not willing to tell them what was really wrong.

Hermoine still held a look of suspicion across her pretty face, eye balling him, trying to figure him out. Ron shrugged in an understanding way. "Yea, we should probably head off to bed anyway. Second day of classes tomorrow. I am sure we will be loaded down with homework." With a look of utter relief, Harry nodded. Thankfully Hermoine let it go and said her good nights to the boys as she headed for the girls dorms.

Harry and Ron trudged slowly up the stairs to the boys dorms, not really saying much to each other. Ron cleared his throat a bit and try to say it casually. "You alright Harry?" The question grated on the brunette's nerves. Why was everyone always asking him if he was alright? Didn't they see that he could take care of himself? Everyone always walked around looking at him as though he were a loose canon ready to explode at any given moment. It was really started to get to him. Instead of blowing up though, Harry just shrugged. "Yea, I'm fine. Just tired." and confused, and angry, and suspicious. God, he was a big ball of emotions that he couldn't sort out.

The thin male finally made it to the dorms, exhaustion over taking his body. Today had been such a weird day, he was ready to sleep and put it all behind him. Harry slowly changed from his school robes to his pajamas, sliding into his comforting bed. Eyes became heavy as sleep struggled to claim him. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was thinking about Malfoy. Such an odd thing to think about.

Draco certainly wasn't tired yet. His mind was wide awake and reeling with the actions that he just committed. A slow chuckle poured from parted lips. He had just told Harry Potter that he 'wanted' him. It was too rich and he couldn't stop laughing. The blonde only hoped that little Potter was still confused about the whole situation. He hoped that was all he could think about. Surely the boy would be trying to decipher his actions. How fun this was turning out to be. Soon Harry would start to think he liked Draco, and eventually he would love him. Malfoy would have none of that. He didn't believe in love. He only believed in fucking and playing around. Love was some silly little thing invented by card and candy companies to make money off poor fools. It was absolutely silly.

The blonde boy was stretched out on one of the plushy green couches in the common room. The flames of the fire cast dancing shadows about the abandoned room. Everyone was asleep except him. He was out here laughing to himself. Well part of that was due to the large amounts of fire whiskey he had consumed but most of it was owed to the fact that he was getting to Harry Potter. He was slowly breaking the Golden Boy down. He was slithering into his mind, confusing him, making him question things. That was all part of the plan. God he could be so manipulative when he wanted. His father was wrong about him being an idiot, he was far from it.

The fire was starting to die down and so was Draco. His mind had become cloudy and eyes became heavy. Sleep was pulling him into it's clutches. Eyes slid closed and he found himself dead to the world. Dreams of naughty things scouring his mind.

"Draco wake up. Wake up. Dracooo." What? Where was that awful voice coming from? "Draco, we have classes in ten minutes. Wake up." That voice was desperately trying to wake him from his amazing sleep. It was interrupting a particularly naughty dream about Potter sucking his..."WAKE UP" Eyes shot open as the voice finally penatrated his mind. "I'm awake, damn." Eyes struggled to open, staring at the girl before him. Pansy looked unhappy with the whole situation. "Draco, have you been drinking? You look a mess and you are going to be late for class." Oh Merlin, would someone just make this little bitch disappear?

With a low groan, the blonde lifted himself up from the couch, taking in the sight around him. Empty bottle of fire whiskey. No shirt, semi-erect cock in his loose fitting pajama pants(Thank Merlin). "Go on, i'll see you in class. I've got to get dressed." He dismissed the huffy looking girl and headed to his dorms.

It didn't take him long to get cleaned up and don some appropriate clothing. He was going to be late for Charms but who cared. Flitwick would probably chastise him and then give them all loads of homework. Nothing really mattered today, his head was pounding and he felt nauseated. He was absolutely hungover. Maybe drinking a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey by himself wasn't the best thing in the world to do. Oh well, it was too late now.

The Slytherin grabbed his books and wand and headed for Charms, wondering briefly how much trouble he was going to be in. He didn't give a fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Author's Note] **Well I have taken up writing out the chapters in my notebook before typing them up and posting. I can't resist pen and paper. Sorry it's taking so long between Chapter posts, life gets in the way sometime. I would appreciate Reviews. =] Constructive criticism only would be nice. Flamers really aren't welcome. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Also, Thank you so much to Alli97nomel for writing such a wonderful and uplifting review. It generally made me so happy to read it.

And another thanks to my friend Mark, who is straight and still enjoys reading my smut stories and can't wait for Draco to jump Harry's bones. 3

**[Disclaimer] **These wonderful toys belong to JKR not me. I just like to play with them when she isn't looking.

Draco had managed to be a whole half an hour late for Charms class. Trying to be unnoticeable, he snuck in quietly. He was unsuccessful, Professor Flitwick noticed him right away, calling him out in front of the class. "Mr. Malfoy, is there a particularly good reason that you are half an hour late for my class?" the tiny wizard stared at him with piercing eyes. The boy's hand immediately flew to his stomach, rubbing it gingerly as though he was in pain. "I'm not feeling all too well, professor. My stomach is all out of sorts. Must have ate something bad or caught a virus." At least he wasn't lying completely, his stomach really did hurt but it was from drinking too much, not from eating something rotten or whatever.

The hard look on the professor's face softened as he took in the appearance of the boy. Disheveled hair, dark circles under his eyes and wrinkled clothing. It was true that Malfoy looked rather under the weather. "Right, well, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey Mr. Malfoy." The blonde nodded in agreement and left to the sound of students whispering about his current state. They had never really seen him look this out of sorts. Malfoy's didn't walk around looking haggard and having wrinkled clothing. The only good thing was that Harry Potter wasn't in this class with him and wouldn't see him looking so ragged. That would set his progress a step back and we couldn't have that now, could we?

Instead of going to the hospital wing to visit Madam Pomfrey like he was told, Draco decided to head back to the Slytherin dorms. The common room was for once, completely void of chattering students. The quiet was welcome to his throbbing head. Maybe drinking wasn't so fundamental to plotting his enemy's destruction. No it was detrimental, if anything. The alcohol had clouded his brain so he couldn't think clearly. He really needed to keep his head on straight if any of his plans were going to work.

The blonde Slytherin plopped down on one of the plushy couches, eyes focused on the dying embers in the fireplace. He really needed to play his cards right for all of this to really work. What he really needed was to get Potter alone for more than a few minutes. That way he could really get the 'Chosen One' going. He really couldn't wait to have the unruly haired boy panting beneath him, begging for release. Maybe Potter would be the one who could actually slake his insatiable lust. He seriously doubted that though.

Fingering his wand thoughtfully, he accioed a soft, small box from his room. The white pack landed in his lap and he opened it slowly. It was filled with cigarettes. They weren't normal muggle cigarettes though. These burned with colourful plumes of smoke coming from their lit ends. If you knew the technique well enough, you could form all kinds of shapes and words with the malleable smoke. Leave it to wizards to enchant even the smallest and simplest of items to do something different and exciting. Though the age to smoke them was only 16, he had been smoking them since he was only 12. Six years of using them to calm his tense nerves and to relax his mind.

Plucking one of the delicate sticks from the box, he placed it between parted, moist lips. He lit the end with his wand and took a long drag. The smoke unfurled in a brilliant shade of purple before his eyes. This was relaxing, much better than spending the day in long, boring classes and taking notes or listening to the teachers drone on about nothing of importance. Draco was sure one of his eager housemates would bring him the day's homework later on, so no worries on falling behind.

It didn't take Draco long to grow bored with lazing around smoking. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was only lunch time. The day was passing by at a rather languid pace. Maybe he really should go see Madam Pomfrey and get some potion for the dull, throbbing ache in his head. Giving a long sigh of resignation, the boy pushed himself slowly from the comforts of his claimed couch and stood up. Stretching his tired bones, he started to leave the common room, heading out the door and towards the Infirmary.

The day had been dragging on for one, certain Mister Potter. Classes had snuck along slowly, seeming almost endless. Though one thing had been rather curious about the day, Draco Malfoy had not showed up for any of their shared classes. Harry found that odd. The Slytherin wasn't one to miss classes. For a very fleeting moment, he wondered if the blonde was alright.

At that moment, Harry almost let out a loud chuckle. He was surely going mad if he was wondering if his nemesis was alright. What the hell was going on with him? Maybe all the years of stress and anguish were finally starting to catch up to him. Yea that had to be it, he was finally starting to go all wonky and lose his mind. Rubbing at his temples, he tried to brush away all thoughts of a certain blonde haired prat. It wouldn't be good to be caught thinking of Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron noticed the concerned look on his face and questioned him with caution. They didn't want to have another repeat performance of him snapping at them, like he had been doing often as of late. "Are you alright Harry? You had um a sort of frightened expression on your face for a moment there." Hermione's voice was soft, timid almost. It seemed that everyone thought they had to walk on eggshells around him. As though he would snap and kill them all at any moment. He knew they meant well, but it was really grating on his nerves.

It was all he could do to keep a long sigh from escaping his lips. "Yea, I'm alright 'Mione. Just lots of homework to do. Worried about the work load this year." The girl's eyes lit up. Now this was her area of expertise. "I'll help you Harry like always, no need to be worried. I will make sure you stay on track. You just have to listen to me." Hermione beamed at him and Harry couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Hermione, you're the best." Arms wrapped around her small body, pulling her close to him and a random thought popped into his mind. Shouldn't he feel something when he was this close to an attractive girl? Shouldn't he enjoy this? Shaking his head and pushing the thought aside, he let go of the smiling girl, giving her a half smile back.

The Gryffindor followed his friends to the Great Hall for dinner. A quick glance at the tabled decked in green and silver told him that his enemy was still missing in action. Where could he be and why did he even care? Merlin, his mind was really starting to freak him out. Harry really needed and craved something to keep his mind off of things. Quidditch would start again soon and then all he would be able to think about was practicing and getting through all his classes. He really couldn't wait.

Madam Pomfrey had swooped down on Draco like a hawk as soon as he stepped into her territory. A stream of questions were followed by instant fussing over his current state. It didn't take her long to whip up a potion for his head and stomach ache. She reluctantly agreed to let him leave after making him promise ten times over to take the potions as soon as he was back to his dorm. She also made him swear that he would lay down and get some rest and to allow the potions to do their healing. Finally, once swearing to do as he was told, he was allowed to leave her clutches.

With little difficulty and obstacles, he managed to get back to the Slytherin common had returned from dinner and were now milling about the room. Most had their books and parchment spread across the tables, quills writing furiously, eager to finish up their homework and spend the rest of the night goofing off.

Cold, grey eyes scanned the crowd. He knew that he should be resting like Poppy had told him too but he wasn't in the mood. With all the dreams he had been having lately about Potter, his body was growing frustrated. He had yet to jump in the sack with anyone this school year. It was long overdue. But who would be the lucky victim this time? Who would get to be his lover of the moment? He would he get to make scream his name and come so hard they saw stars? Should he satisfy his lust with a male or a female body? Should he take Blaise for a romp or Pansy for a ride? Oh the choices he had to make.

At that precise moment, his smooth skinned Italian friend entered the room. A predatory gaze settled on his face as eyes honed in on the caramel coloured boy in an instant. The fellow Slytherin approached him with stacks of paper. "I got your homework for you Draco." only Draco wasn't listening. Moon coloured optics had gone molten, turning into liquid silver as he grabbed Blaise by the arm and pulled him close. With soft lips against the shell of his friend's ear, he whispered "I'm going to strip you down and fuck you tonight Blaise. I am going to make you scream my name. I'm going to make you come over and over again." The Italian boy went rigid, his heart thumping madly, desperately trying to break through his chest cavity. Oh to finally go to bed with Draco malfoy would be a personal fantasy of his come true. Blaise followed Malfoy like a sheep to slaughter to his dorm room, where lust would be satisfied, if only temporarily.

**[Side note] **Oh did I mention there would be some Blaise x Draco action in the next chapter? Well there will be! Hope you like it dirty cause it's about to get all kinds of raunchy up in here. 3


	6. Chapter 6

**[Author's note] **Wellll, I am trying to push out chapters a bit faster now that I have discovered that people are actually reading this story. It really helps if you tell me you are reading, although I do thoroughly appreciate all the faves and watches. Thanks to all who are following. Anyways, here is your first real bit of smut. I am hoping that it really gets you all going and that most of you have to change your undies after reading. With that being said, let's begin the journey into the sexual deviant mind that belongs to yours truly.

Also, a really big thanks to **JoanneAStorm **and **Angelic Abomination **for posting reviews or comments or whatever. This chapter is dedicated to you two. I hope you enjoy it.

**[Disclaimer] **These are JKR's toys, not mine. I just like to play with them when she isn't looking.

Oh how easily Blaise had followed the blonde into his private domain. The room was dim lit, a soft green glow casting across silk sheets. It all looked romantic and enticing but Draco wasn't in the mood for romance or making love. Tonight was solely to satisfy his hunger for pleasure. Tonight it was just fucking. Pure uninhibited fucking. The Italian took in the sights around him. He had never actually had the pleasure of being within Draco's secluded chambers. He really only allowed a handful of people behind the solid oak door. Pansy had been let inside multiple times, constantly telling him how beautiful and sexy it was. Crabbe and Goyle had been allowed inside as well just because they were Draco's cronies. Blaise had never been inside and he was awe struck.

Of course it wasn't a surprise that the Blonde boy had his own room that was decorated like a prince's quarters. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy paid good money for Draco to have his space, insisted on it really. Dumbledore had kept it hushed up, so as to not alarm the other parents into thinking the Malfoy boy was getting special treatment. The other Slytherin's didn't mind, they respected him. He was after all, the Prince of Slytherin.

Once the heavy door had been tightly secured and the enchantments replaced, Draco turned to his current prey, who was looking rather nervous just standing there. Tongue slipped from between his lips to moisten the soft petals. Oh how delicious the boy looked. Eyes held a predatory gaze as he let them roam over every inch of the male before him, drinking him in. "Strip Blaise. Very slowly." It wasn't a request, it was a command. A stern command. The lithe blonde took a seat in a over stuffed deep green arm chair, eyes never wavering from the person in front of him.

Blaise could only nod in agreement. Draco was having none of that. "What was that Blaise? Now now, where are our manners? Pure bloods have manners, don't we?" His voice was condescending as he stared down the caramel skinned boy before him. Stuttering softly, he nodded again. "Yes sir." Seeming satisfied with the answer, Draco signaled for him to begin his descent into nudity.

Describing Blaise Zabini's state of mind as nervous was a serious understatement. The boy was standing before a sex God and he felt that he wouldn't quite measure up. Taking a deep breath, he started to remove his shirt, pulling at the hem and dragging it quickly upward. With the shirt half way up his torso, Draco held up his hand to signal him to stop. "I'm not sure but I am really quite convinced that I told you to strip slowly, am I right?" With a bit of shake to his words, Blaise agreed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll go slower, just nervous, alright?" The young wizard shrugged and settled back down into his chair, watching with a critical gaze. Trembling fingertips hooked around the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it upwards, revealing inch by inch a perfectly toned torso. He wasn't overly muscular but a small six pack was etched into smooth brown skin. Finally pulling the shirt over his head, he tossed it to the side, fingers sliding down to his jeans.

As he watched the way Draco was devouring him with his eyes, he felt a little more confident. With a quick flick of his fingers, his jeans became unfastened, a pair of white boxer briefs poking out of the top. Painstakingly slow, he unzipped the jeans, allowing the bulge beneath the briefs to become a bit more evident. Biting his bottom lip seductively, he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his denim jeans, sliding them languidly from his hips. The rough fabric pooled at his feet and he was left standing before Malfoy in nothing but a pair of extremely snug white boxer breifs. Oh how that smooth, white fabric gripped him in all the right ways, cupping his bulge like a safety net and hugging his ass like a well meaning hand.

Now Blaise just stood there, looking at Draco. With a slight raise of his brow, the boy spoke. "Keep going. I don't remember telling you to stop. I want to see what lay behind those delectable underwear." It was all the push he needed. Zabini slipped his hands on either side of waist inside his underwear, slipping them off of his hips and letting them drop down, landing in a pile with his jeans. The nude boy stepped from the small crumpled pile of his clothing, kicking them to the side haphazardly. The Malfoy heir took this moment to survey what Blaise had been hiding from him all these years. His cock was semi erect and simply glorious. Why hadn't he tried to fuck Blaise before tonight? The boy was clearly hung. He was evidently Italian through and through. "Mmm, that's a pleasant sight. Thought I'd be disappointed. I'm not. Now..." His voice trailed off as he smoothly unzipped his own pants and revealed that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Oh he was such a naughty boy.

Draco stood and let his pants fall to the floor. With a flick of his wand, the pants folded themselves onto his bed. No need to be untidy even if they were about to get down and dirty. "Come here, on your knees, love." Oh how he could turn on the charm and it worked well too. His fellow Slytherin walked up to him and dropped obediently to his knees. "Show me how much you want me Blaise. Suck my cock, bitch." Dominance exuded from the icy male as he ordered the wizard in front of him to get to work. Oh how he loved to be in control, to shape and handle the situation in his own way. No wonder people became power hungry, it felt incredible.

Zabini didn't waste any time in obeying his master for the night. Long fingers wrapped around the base of Draco's thick shaft, holding him to attention. The male hadn't yet grown hard, he was going to change that though. Blaise spit on the head of Malfoy's cock, watching the saliva drip down over the tip. Opening his mouth he slide a few inches into the warm depths of his mouth. His tongue began to explore the length, licking every inch he could reach without choking. It was only a few minutes before the male started to harden in his mouth, growing thicker and longer. Blaise made to pull away but Draco was having none of that. Fingers clutched the back of his head, forcing him more onto the male's stiff cock, causing him to choke around the member, saliva dripping out of his mouth. Eyes watered as he was literally choked with the male's dick.

Oh that mouth was wonderful. Soft, almost unheard pants were spilling from between parted, pale lips. The blonde was enjoying this, it had been too long. Finally showing a bit of mercy, he allowed Blaise to catch his breath. The male was panting heavily but went right back to the task at hand. The tip of the male's tongue dipped into his slit, causing a shiver to slide down his spine and a low groan to unfurl from deep within his throat. Looking down, he watched his cock disappear into the male's throat as he bobbed his head up and down. Draco noticed that Blaise was stroking himself in time with the head bobbing and that just made him more excited. Knowing he was close to the edge, he held onto the Slytherin's head, choking him once more as he let out a loud moan and shot his load deep into Blaise's throat. "Swallow it all." he ordered, pulling his cock from the boy's mouth with a loud, smacking pop.

Settling down in the chair, he looked at the vision before him. Blaise was panting and a slick sheen of sweat had coated his body, he was desperately trying to catch his breath. "Good boy, that was excellent but we aren't finished or at least, I'm not finished." It didn't take Draco long to grow hard again. His lust was not so easily settled. It was almost a problem but he had become so good at keeping it in check.

The pale male, stood up and discarded his shirt, making it fold right next to his pants. Bending down, he wrapped pallid digits around Blaise's neck, lifting him to his feet and bending him over the bed. Placing gentle kisses against his neck, he let his hand slide languidly up and down the dark skinned boy's side, teasing him with gentle touches. A sudden sharp bite to the flawless skin had Blaise crying out. Pressing his lips to the male's ear, he whispered "Spread open your legs." He obeyed, parting his legs for Draco. A small smile settled on Draco's face. Without warning, he pushed three of his fingers into the waiting boy's mouth."Suck on them, make them wet baby." He purred into Zabini's ear as the male began to coat Draco's fingers with saliva. He could only imagine what was going to happen next.

After his digits were sufficiently wet from spit, he slid it between the male's ass crack, teasing his entrance before pushing a slim finger inside. The male beneath him gave a small whimper, unsure if he was ready for this yet. Draco didn't give a fuck if he was ready or not, he slipped another finger inside, followed by the third, loosening the male and preparing him for intrusion. After a few minutes of prodding and stretching and hearing Blaise moan like a bitch in heat, he was ready to fuck the hell out of the waiting boy. Without warning, he pushed his cock roughly into Blaise's open hole, filling him up to the brim. Draco let out a guttural cry as he began to pull himself all the way out and then shove in to the hilt. The warmth and tightness welcomed his cock as he began to literally pound into Blaise.

Blaise had his fingers buried into the silk fabric of Malfoy's bed sheets, clutching desperately at the fabric. His whole body was on fire as Draco showed no mercy in thrusting hard into his ass. His own cock ached for relief, so he began to stroke himself furiously, only wishing that Draco would lend a hand. It would be much better if he came from Draco's hand and not his own. As if hearing the boy's thoughts, Malfoy swatted away Blaise hand and began to help him out. Teeth found their way to Blaise's shoulder, biting down into soft flesh, leaving wounds from battle as he still thrust into the boy's body. Angling his cock he knew he found that sweet spot deep within as the boy beneath him began to tremble and cry out, spraying his hand and his sheets with thick jets of come. It didn't take long for Malfoy to feel his balls tightening as they prepared to release. Pulling out of Blaise's ass, he pushed the boy to his knees and began to stroke himself furiously, sending spurts of white across the waiting boy's face.

Panting heavily, he watched his own semen slide down Zabini's face and down his chin onto the floor. Walking back to his arm chair, he grabbed his wand and said a quick cleaning spell, making evidence of their pleasure disappear. "You may go now." Blaise was dismissed. Draco had used him for all he was worth and was ready to have his room back to himself. His lust was quieted for the moment and he wanted to finally go to bed. Looking at the bewildered boy he frowned. "What the fuck do you not understand about leaving, Blaise? Get the fuck out. NOW." He growled venomously. Blaise took the hint and pulled on his underwear and tucked his other clothing under his arm, leaving the caverness room in silence.

As the after effects of pleasure began to die down, Draco found his thoughts wandering once again, on Harry Potter. Would he moan like a bitch in heat? Would he beg to be released? Would he swallow? All these things weighed heavily on his mind as his eyes began to droop and sleep claimed him for it's own.

**[Side Note] **Oh man, I haven't wrote a sex scene in so long. Hope it wasn't too disappointing.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Author's Note] **Wow, it's been almost four months since I've posted a chapter. I do apologize. Life has gotten in the way and has literally sucked the life right out of me. Hard to right good stuff if the bad stuff is clouding the mind. Never fear, I am trying to weed my way through this jungle of problems and come out with something good. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. If it doesn't I do apologize once again. So let's see if we can't wiggle in some Draco/Harry time in this chapter. Maybe even a little bit of deviantly delicious foreplay? Who knows.

Also a big thank you to **JoanneAStorm**, **Emeralden Rapley**, and **DwellingOnDreams7**. I am so glad you have given your thoughts and support for this story. Thanks so much. This next chapter is for you and all the other people who are avidly reading. Do not hesitate to leave a review. It is much appreciated.

**[Disclaimer] **These are JKR's toys, not mine. I just like to play with them when she isn't looking.

After the rigorous sexual session with Blaise, Draco found himself drained and exhausted. His lust was content for now and his mind and body were tired. The thin male slipped underneath the comfort of his silk sheets and sighed. That was enjoyable but oh how he wished it was Harry Potter instead of Zabini. He couldn't wait to have the brunette male beneath him, screaming and begging. He would make the boy come and come again. This revenge would be oh so enjoyable but it was taking time. Draco almost wanted to hurry things along but he knew he must be careful around Potter. Didn't want to spook the boy. As eyes grew heavy, sleep claimed him quickly, sending him off into a world were his dreams were a reality for the night.

The morning dawned bright and cold. A chill had crept into the large room of the Slytherin Prince and he shivered beneath the silk sheets. Eyes slowly began to open, focusing at their own pace. He felt groggy and diminished. It could be because he hadn't eaten in a while, or because he was becoming consumed with thoughts of Harry Potter and revenge. Today would be the day. He would at least get something out of Harry today. He couldn't wait to finally explore the supple flesh beneath those robes of garnet and gold.

The thought brought a rare smile to the Blonde's face, as he forced himself from the comforts of his bed. His feet touched the cold ground, sending a shiver throughout his body. The house elves were really not doing their job. They should be keeping the floor warm, not icy as it felt. With a quick yawn, he shuffled over to his wardrobe and opened it. Fingers roamed over the row of perfectly organized designer suits and robes. He had to hand it to the muggles, they sure knew how to make clothing. He had the normal, Burberry, Gucci, and Prada suits but also a few Magical designers as well. It didn't take him long to select a suit of the darkest black, with an undershirt of the deepest green. He put it on quickly and threw his robes over the tailored clothing.

Draco left the solitude of his room and entered the common room, his fellow students were only just starting to stir from slumber. He left the common room without a word to his peers. His robes swished quietly as he made his way down to the Great Hall. He was famished and definitely needed some nourishment if he was going to be on top of his game today.

The Great Hall was scattered with a few early birds this morning. People chatting and devouring a hearty breakfast of eggs, ham, omelets, bacon, gravy and biscuits, fruit and cereal. Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table, making a plate stuffed with food. He began to eat at a languid pace, savouring each flavour, with a hint of joy. It didn't take long for his eyes to settle on the disheveled looking Golden Boy as he sauntered into the Great Hall...alone. What was this? No Granger or Weaselby? This was a curious turn of events. His brow arched in curiosity. With a wicked grin, he took out his wand, whispering a spell on a piece of parchment and sending it fluttering towards the boy. No one paid it any attention, which was perfect.

Harry had walked into the Hall without a care in the world. He was tired, yet he felt refreshed. He had even awoken early to go get some food. He was ready to tackle the day. The boy decked in black, silver and green hadn't gone unnoticed to Potter. His eyes had stolen a quick glance at the male sitting alone. No croonies this early in the morning? They were probably all still trying to catch up on some beauty sleep. He sat with his back to the Slytherin, only stirring from his concentration on his food when a piece of parchment flew in front of his face. Tentatively he opened it, reading the delicate writing.

_Third Floor bathroom, Potter. Two O'Clock. Do not keep me waiting, or else._

_-Malfoy._

What the fucking hell? Why had Malfoy sent him a letter stating to meet him in a bathroom? What the hell was going on with this school? Everyone was turning absolutely mental. His thoughts were interrupted though by his best mate. "Oy' why you down here so early Harry?" The brunette shoved the piece of crumpled parchment in his robes with haste, shrugging at a sleepy looking Ron and a bright eyed Hermione. "No reason, just hungry I guess." There was no need to tell them about the parchment Malfoy sent him. They would stare at him funny and tell him it was a trap and to not go. Harry was going, he was most definitely going.

The day seemed to drag on for Harry. He was anxious to see what the Malfoy boy wanted. Why did he want to meet? What was going to happen? Curiosity was definitely poking at his mind, teasing him and taunting him. Would there be a duel? A truce? He hadn't a clue but he was going to find out shortly. His last class of the day finally ended and he explained to Ron and Hermione that he had something he wanted to do alone. They gave him quizzical looks but allowed him to escape their clutches for a while. He was sure once he got back to the common room, they would bombard him with silly questions. Maybe he would have good news, maybe he wouldn't come back.

Looking around, he made sure no one was watching as he slipped into the third floor bathroom. No one ever really used this bathroom. It was musty and always smelled of dampness and mold. It was the figure of neglect but the ghosts tended to like hanging about in the dark, dank place. His bright eyes searched the long rows of bathroom stalls, there seemed to be no sign of the Slytherin Prince. Hm, maybe it was just all a rouse. A rouse to get him to wait for nothing? Harry didn't think that to be true, so he leaned against the wall and waited.

Draco knew Harry was inside. He knew the boy who lived was waiting for him. It seemed that his curiousity had led him to this place. His heart was literally racing with the prospect of finally teaching the Golden boy some humiliation. His sexual appetite was ferocious at this point, aching for some kind of release. Casually, he opened the bathroom door, walking in to see Harry leaning against one of the bathroom walls, waiting. "Ah, Potter, you showed up. I was wondering if I could actually get you here or not." Harry looked towards the direction of Draco. His voice was liquid and cool, sliding across Harry's skin as though it was a real entity. The brunette shivered at the words. What the fuck? What was this strange magic?

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat at his rival. It didn't take long for Draco to be standing face to face with Harry, eyes dark and smoldering. That look was exciting and terrifying all the same. Harry could feel his heart racing out of fear and excitement. A sinister smile spread slowly across the pallid blonde's face, eyes half lidded as he just stared at the boy in front of him. In a movement that happened in a flash, his spindly fingers closed around the tan column of a neck belonging to Harry Potter. Fingertips indented into the soft skin, crushing the wind pipes. Harry struggled to breathe and to escape the tightening grasp of Draco's fingers. When had the Slytherin gotten so strong? What was happening? "On your knees Potter." It definitely wasn't a request, it was a damn order.

Harry found himself falling to his knees, mind clouded and breathing growing shorter. At the last moment when he felt everything growing dark, sweet oxygen poured into his lungs. Eyes fluttered as he struggled through the cloudiness of his mind, trying to regain full consciousness. He was gasping for more air as Draco stood above him, smiling menacingly. The small male muttered a spell and thick rope bindings appeared out of the air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's wrists, tied behind his back. "Don't struggle Potter. The more you struggle, the tighter they bind. They will break your wrists if you put up a fight. Don't want to do that, now do we?" Looking down at the bound boy, Draco could feel his arousal spike. Potter didn't look helpless, he looked pissed and uncontrollable. Draco liked that look very much.

The proud Gryffindor would not let this arrogant piece of shit beat him. He wanted to struggle and fight, but like Draco had warned him about, the bindings seem to be digging into his skin the more he moved. Anger burned in his eyes as he looked up at the evil snake. Malfoy only smiled, bending down to place a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Cooperate, please." Harry spit on the floor, trying to rid himself of the disgusting taste Draco had left on his lips. The blonde only laughed. Finally, he had Harry on his knees in front of him. He had Harry at his mercy. His cock twitched beneath designer slacks, begging to be let out of its confines. No need to disappoint. Without any word, he slipped his hands beneath his robes and unzipped his slacks, pulling his glorious cock from behind the expensive fabric.

"Now, Potter. You are going to do exactly what I tell you, or you are going to suffer tremendously. Understood?" Harry gave an unsure nod. What was going on? What was Draco going to make him do? Not understanding what was going on really actually scared Harry. Malfoy knew exactly what was going on and that power made him ecstatic. He laced his pale fingers into the thick locks of brunette hair and pushed the boy's face towards his hardened member. "Open your mouth Potter. Now." Now Harry knew what was going on. He tried to pull out of Draco's grasp, yelping as the boy above him yanked his thick hair. "Open. your. mouth. Now." Now the venom in his voice began to seep out of his words. Harry really had no choice but to obey. His mouth opened slightly as Draco took the invitation to shove his cock into the awaiting mouth with no apparent warning.

"If you bite me, I'll end you." It was a casual sentence as he began to push his cock further into the widening mouth. Harry began to choke against the large intrusion in his mouth. Saliva began to pool around the hard member. "Suck." one word, one command. Harry nodded, eyes watering as he struggled to gain his composure. Without further delay, he began to slowly suck on the phallus in his mouth. He choked on the hard member as his tongue worked around the flesh. His lips covered his pearly whites and he began to work up and down on Draco's hard shaft. The blonde just let out soft moans of appreciation as he began to buck into the bound male's mouth. Saliva dripped from Harry's lips as Draco pulled out briefly, allowing the male to breathe for a moment. "Please...stop." the brunette begged quietly. Though this was slightly arousing, he wanted it to stop.

For a moment, Draco looked as though he was considering the request. The moment didn't last long as he shoved his cock back into the warm, wet cavern of Harry's mouth. He thrust hard into the mouth, hitting the back of Harry's throat, causing the male to gag and cough. His face was tear stained and there was spit all over the floor. Draco's hands in Potter's hair were tightening, making the messy hair even more worse for wear. It was all a glorious sight to behold. Finally the Golden Boy was the one taking it. He was the one begging for it to stop. He was the one being humbled. The mere thought made Draco gasp as he began to spurt his seed into the back of Harry's throat. His orgasm lasted a bit longer than usual, his body twitching as he released into the distraught male's mouth. "Swallow it all." He commanded, but Harry couldn't. He coughed and spit and seed slipped from his mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto the floor. Draco placed himself back into his still perfectly pressed slacks, tsking at the state of the floor. Spit and cum pooled beneath Harry. "Lick it all up." The green eyed boy looked terrified and disgusted. "I didn't fucking stutter, Potter. Lick it up,." Gulping, Harry bent down to the floor, his mouth only inches from the dirty tile. The odor of mildew greeted his nose as he pressed his tongue to a gob of cum and began to lick it up. It only took a few minutes to rid the floor of Draco's seed. He gagged and almost threw up but he held it down, trying to retain any last strand of dignity he had.

With a simple wave of his wand, the bindings released Harry. Deep bruising lay on the boy's wrists and a hand print was on his throat. He looked battered and beaten. "Don't tell anyone Potter, or I'll kill you and that's a promise. Besides..." he leaned Harry up against the bathroom wall, his hand cupping gently around Harry's hardened cock. Lips pressed against the shell of the boy's ear, he whispered "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."


	8. Chapter 8

**[Author's Note] **Well my lovelies, it seems that you all have enjoyed the last installment that I posted up. I do want to give you more though. Everyone knows that writing can be a fickle thing. One minute you can push out a million paragraphs, the next you can't even form a coherent sentence, so please bare in mind that I go through this quite often. I have ups and downs like everyone else but knowing that people actually enjoy reading my story help. I love you all dearly. Each one of you who write reviews are amazing. I appreciate your feedback immensely. I enjoy reading what you have to say. Thank you all.

**xxxwallflowerxxx:** Hopefully you won't have to wait much longer!

**JoanneAStorm: **You are one of my favourite readers. I love whenever you post a review! I don't think it was so much as a rape scene as more of a dominant scene. I am not a fan, nor do I condone rape but sometimes my mind goes to dark places. Oh don't you worry, Harry is going to get his soon enough. I just like to make you all hungry for it. Oh and I am not too tortured, only a little. Thank you! Oh and well wishes to you as well!

**lifeandlighters: **Well, I update when the mood strikes me. I could push out three chapters in one day or I could go months without posting. It's all about how I feel or if my mind is working. Sometimes my imagination turns itself off and I can't even think straight! Sure, I will read your story. Just a word to the wise, you shouldn't need validation for something you are writing. If you feel good about it and enjoy it, keep going. I wil try to update more often, no promises though, sorry.

**Luv 2 cry:** Why thank you kindly. I enjoy writing graphic scenes. There is something so rewarding about writing raw, human nature. ;]

**[Disclaimer]** Come on now, you know these boys are mine, they belong to Mrs. Rowling. I just like to use them as puppets to bend to my sick pleasure when she isn't looking.

Harry Potter was almost certain that any minute his heart was going to burst right threw his chest and knock Draco Malfoy right smack in the face. The hand cupped firmly around his aroused member was literally making his skin crawl but not in disgust. Oh no, he was far repulsed at this point, he was enjoying it. Maybe not the assertiveness and being humiliated but who could deny that having your junk messed with not only was pleasing, it was delightful?

The boy who lived was literally shaking, partly from fear, and partly from anticipation. What was this new thing that was happening between him and his arch nemesis? Even though it was down right disgusting and humiliating, why was Draco even showing him the least bit of attention? So may questions raced through his mind, crowding his thoughts. Only the warm breath on the shell of his ear brought him back down to earth. Goosebumps raised on lightly sun tanned skin, a shiver sliding down his spine. Harry said nothing, nor did anything. He saw no reason to provoke the some how strengthened blonde haired boy.

With a small smile, Draco released his grip on the warm bulge beneath Harry's robes and retreated from the bathroom. Harry wouldn't say a word, he was sure of it. He knew that the proud Gryffindor would come up with some excuse to his friends as to why he was missing for so long and he would be clever enough to figure out spell to hide the evidence. The Slytherin chuckled out loud to himself. He had Harry right in his trap. He was in the boy's head now, his thoughts were nothing but of Draco. This was working out all too perfectly. He would completely dominate the Gryffindor, break him into little pieces. He would shatter the world the perfect one lived in. It would be a glorious revenge.

After the blonde devil had left the lavatory, Harry sunk to the the grimy floor, his breathing ragged and disjointed. "What the fuck...what the fuck..." it was all he could repeat, over and over again. Pointing his wand towards his mouth, he mumbled a spell to clean his dirty mouth. Once the spell was done, it left a fresh, spearmint after taste. A lot better than what he had just had in his mouth. He couldn't believe that he was forced to suck the male's dick and then lick up his cum from the absolutely dirty floor. The thought made him wretch. What really struck him as odd, was that he was aroused by the whole scenario. He almost enjoyed all of it. For once he wasn't in control, for once he was at the complete mercy of someone else with no one to help him or defend him. That almost excited him. Draco Malfoy had almost excited him.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, wondering what had seriously begun to disintegrate all of his integrity. Why did he enjoy that even a little bit? He should be furious, throwing stuff around, being all angsty, going after Malfoy, but he wasn't. He was sitting alone on a grimy bathroom floor. Had his life really become so dull after Voldemort that he had to shake things up with more enemies? No, that couldn't be it. With a long sigh, he pushed himself from the floor, straightening his robes and trying to make himself look presentable. Eyes drifted down to his wrists, which were bruised a deep shade of purple. He needed something to make that go away. He had just the thing.

The lion found himself walking into the infirmary and searching for Madam Pomfrey. She wasn't hard to find at all. It was like a beacon went off in her head and she just honed in on him. "Oh dear, what happened now Harry? What happened to your wrists?" She looked shocked, as her delicate fingers examined the bruised skin. Harry shrugged. "I was messing around with some devil's snare on a bet Madam and it got me good." There, it was a perfectly good lie. Nothing suspicious about a young man acting stupidly on a bet. The healer let out a long sigh and nodded. "You ought to be smarter Potter. Playing with Devil's snare is no joke. Could have been killed! Here's a potion to reduce the swelling and bruising. It'll take a few days for the colour disappear. Use it regularly! Now off you go." She shooed him from the hospital wing, potion in hand.

It didn't take Harry long to decide to use the potion now. He rubbed some of the odd smelling liquid on the bruises, sighing as the pain seem to disappear. The swelling was already beginning to subside and the colour seemed lighter. Good, that would be just perfect. He knew he was still going to have to endure questioning from a curious Ron and a overly eager Hermione. Sometimes he wondered why he had chosen the two most obnoxious people to be his best friends. Of course they were wonderful most of the time, they could just be a right pain in the ass.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, not really wanting to go inside but finding nothing else to do. The Fat Lady smiled at his approach and allowed him access as he sputtered out the password. There didn't seem to be too much ruckus going on in the common room. Most of the students seemed to be lazing around or studying. A few of them were gossiping about one or another. Ron and Hermione were seating on the plush couch in front of the fire, both seemed to be deeply entertained by a book. Given a closer look, Hermione was reading some complex arithmacy book, whilst Ron was reading a book on Quidditch techniques. They both looked up as he approached. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked casually, or at least attempted to sound casual. It would have worked if her words hadn't been laced with anticipation.

The shrug he gave was to signal that he really didn't want to discuss it. "No where really. I just went for a walk, exploring the school. I did meet up with an unfortunate bit of Devil's snare, while I was looking in classrooms. Must have been left there for quite some time. It got me but Madam Pomfrey fixed me up with a right good potion." The sentences sounded forced and unreal but he hoped his friends wouldn't delve further. There was no way he was going to tell them that he just spent the last half hour being forced to suck his enemy's cock. Hermione looked at his wrists and gasped. "That looks painful Harry." Ron nodded in agreement. "Yea mate, got to be more careful, yea?" Harry nodded. "Yea, I should be. I'll be alright. I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner, alright?" Ron smiled at his friend and went back to reading, Hermione just kept on staring him down. The Golden Boy left the company of his friends and headed towards the stairs, he wasn't even up the first stair before he heard them whispering. _"Did Harry smell like a moldy bathroom to you?"_ Oh damn, that girl was too smart for her own good.

Craving some fresh air, Malfoy had descended the stairs to the courtyard, taking in a deep helping of cold oxygen. He felt good, rejuvenated almost. That had been just a taste of what he had been craving but it had been enough to at least calm the urge. Steel eyes watched as fellow students walked amongst the courtyard, some holding hands, some just chattering about that days classes. Soon they would all know what a failure Harry Potter was. They would all see how the proud lion would fall. Oh dear Merlin he was becoming consumed by this revenge stuff. Oh well, it was something to keep his mind occupied. Harry Potter was the reason why his life wasn't the same. Harry Potter was the reason for everything.

If no one knew any better, they would say Malfoy was secretly in love with Potter. That was far from the truth. All he wanted was to see Harry suffer, to squirm, to be at someones mercy. He would be helpless. There would be no one around to save him. No teachers, no friends, not anyone. That would be Draco's crowning achievement. He would be the one to bring the Boy who lived to his knees. He would teach him a lesson that he so desperately needed to learn.

There was a Hogsmeade trip approaching soon, that is where he would make his next move. Until then he would continue crawling under that tan skin and making sure Harry knew he was being hunted. Oh how the mighty would fall. He already could tell that love was starting to unfurl in the boy's mind. Maybe he didn't know it yet, but he surely would soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Author's Note] **I am so sorry my lovely readers, I just haven't had a mind for writing as of late. I know I make you wait much too long between chapters but I promise this one will have been worth the wait. Going to see a little more sexy action, a little more drama and definitely more confusion for Harry. I do hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to review, they keep me going!

**half-cat-girl: **Nope, not dead at all, just long waits between chapters. I'm such a touchy writer that anything can throw off my muse for months. It really blows.

**[Disclaimer]** Come on now, you know these boys aren't mine, they belong to Mrs. Rowling. I just like to use them as puppets to bend to my sick pleasure when she isn't looking.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry did all he could to catch the steel grey eyes of the Dragon. Nothing seemed to work. The boy had downright ignored him since their illicit bathroom encounter. If he didn't know himself better, he would say that he felt a bit hurt. After all, he did suck Draco's cock for him. Pfft, did he just think that? He almost laughed out loud. He hadn't done the Malfoy boy a favour on his own, he had been forced into the fellatio. Oh great, maybe he was starting to gain Stockholm Syndrome and side with his enemy. He snorted again, catching the attention of Ron, who gave him an oddly perplexed look. Shoving him gently as to not draw attention to themselves, Ron questioned him in a soft whisper. "Whatchu laughing at, mate?" Quick, Harry, lie. He urged himself to come up with some sort of lie. No need to tell Ron that he was remembering the forced blow job he was made to endure a few weeks ago. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking this class is becoming something of a bore." Oh yea, good story, Harry. He chastised himself mentally for really failing on the great lie front. Ron didn't seemed to perturbed by the false truth though and nodded in agreement. "Yea, I feel ya, Harry." They both turned back towards Professor Binns as he droned on about some great wizard or another.

After another agonizing forty five minutes, the class was finally released from the stranglehold of Professor Binns. Harry let out a long yawn and walked quietly with Ron. "Man, that class is god awful. I can't believe we had to take it again in our final year. I am almost positive he has told us about every wizard in the history of wizard kind." The red headed Weasley said with a groan. Potter couldn't help but agree. It had been a class that he truly hated for all seven years of Hogwart's. Nothing really had been gained from being forced to listen to a ghost drone on and on about nothing. It was really aggravating to say the least. As they walked down the cluttered halls, Harry found himself brushing passed the blonde haired dragon. His eyes brightened for a moment but dimmed when he realized that he had not been noticed. Damn him. Why was he all of a sudden ignoring Harry? This was truly getting under his skin and bothering him to no end. Maybe he should talk to him? Speak up about their little incident? What the fuck was he even thinking? God he was going beyond nutters. He needed to get away for a while, and Hogsmeade would be just the place to do it. Some fresh winter air, butterbeer and the company of his wonderful friends. It was just what he needed after these weird and unbelievable couple of weeks.

Draco may have pretended not to notice that he brushed up against his current prey, but he definitely noticed. The quick tinge of heat that passed through that gentle touch was enough to make him aware of the Potter boy. The look on Harry's face did not fall on blind eyes either. Good, the boy, had looked totally crushed that Malfoy didn't so much as give him a glance or acknowledgement. The thought satisfied him immensely. Harry must be reeling about the night they had shared. The dirty bathroom floor, the cock shoved deep in his mouth, the come he had been forced to lick up and swallow. Draco remembered the moment and savoured it. It had been delicious in it's own dirty and disgusting way. A tantalizing preview of more to come. He had big plans for the Hogsmeade trip. In fact, he had everything planned out and had even decided to involve Blaize in his evil plot. Oh how tomorrow would be such a grand day but he needed to make sure he could get Harry alone, away from those two prying friends of his. A letter seemed to be an appropriate idea. How would he get it to him though? He was unsure but he would find a way.

The rest of the day trudged along at a seemingly slow pace. Nothing exciting to spice up the day at all. Classes came and went and finally it was time to head to the Great Hall for the last meal of the day. Harry walked along with Ron, Hermione and Seamus. All talking about how the day had been slow. They were in their final year and things seemed too tame. They thought they might need to create some mischief to spice things up. Even Hermione agreed that the days had been going by at a snail's pace. The Great Hall was slowing filling up with hungry students, all chattering with friends about the days events or lack there of. Harry took his normal spot and did a quick survey around the hall. His eyes stopped on the fair haired boy at the Slytherin table. For the first time in weeks, silver eyes met with his own. His breath almost left his chest. The gaze was stunning. Stunning? What the fuck? Where did that thought come from? Oh goodness, he was feeling a bit sick now. Shaking it from his head, he let his gaze drop as the table suddenly filled with food. Magnificent and steaming plates of food. He eagerly began to spoon mashed potatoes, roast duck, corn, baked beans, stuffing and all other sorts of food on his plate. His stomach growled in anticipation. It felt as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. He let his eyes drift over to the table dressed in Silver and Green once more. Draco was still looking at him. He was mouthing something. Harry furrowed his brow, trying to read those lovely lips. Oh goodness, another awful thought. He was really starting to come undone about this whole Draco business. Finally he managed to make out what Draco was saying. 'reach under the table. Don't let anyone see.' Casually he let his fingers slide under the table, the tips of his digits coming in contact with the edge of a folded piece of parchment. He gave Malfoy a nod, signaling that he found the paper and went on to eating. He would grab it before they left, lest someone see him now.

The blonde gave a solemn nod back to Potter and then turned his attention back to his friends. He ate in silence, listening to the others talk excitedly about Hogsmeade. Most of them were now old enough to be served Firewhiskey and they were going to have their fill tomorrow in the pubs. A few questions found there way to Draco and he answered them shortly and returned back to his meal. His mind was far away from this place. He had booked a room at a small inn that most did not know about. It was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, about a mile away. Tomorrow they would be unsupervised by teachers for the first time ever. They were old enough to make their own decisions. Of course a few teachers were going just to enjoy their own time off. They had the whole day to themselves and were to return just before nightfall. It was a whole day to put a part of his plan in action. Harry was going to have an interesting day if he chose to show up and Draco was almost guaranteed that he would. Curiosity would have the Potter boy showing up to meet Draco. He just knew it.

Dinner was finally finished and they all headed back to their houses to get some sleep before the day of fun was to begin tomorrow. Harry managed to slip the parchment from a stick charm that held it to the table and shoved it in his pocket to read once he had some privacy. Once in the common room, Ron asked Harry for a game of chess. Just to keep suspicion off, he obliged and had managed to lose in only a few turns. Ron really was wicked good at wizards chess. "Alright, I'm gonna go lay down, tomorrow should be fun. Yea? Night, Ron. Night 'Mione." He waved to his friends, taking the stairs two at a time to his room. His heart rate had sped up. He wondered what the letter would have to say. Sitting down on his bed, he drew the curtains closed and opened the parchment quietly. The curly handwriting was just what you would expect from an upstanding Slytherin such as Draco. "Meet me at the end of Hogsmeade as soon as you can tomorrow. No later than 12. Ditch your friends. -M." It was just signed with a 'M'. Oh how demanding he even seemed in a latter. Meet him at the end of Hogsmeade? What was there? Nothing that he knew of. Oh well, the real task would be getting rid of Ron and Hermione. Oh dear, that would deem a task. A yawn suddenly grabbed Harry in it's clutches and he realized that he was very tired. The slow day had been a draining one. It was time for a little sleep before tomorrow. That night he dreamed of Lions and Dragons locked in battle.

The dawn deemed crisp and clear. Harry had awoken early and showered and dressed before either of his friends. Nerves had him shivered beneath his warm clothes. He was waiting in the common room for Ron and Hermione to show up and join him for breakfast. They didn't take long. Hermione looked refreshed and awake, whilst Ron looked tousled and still half asleep. "Blimey, why are we up so early. It isn't like Hogsmeade is going anywhere." Ron mumbled sleepily. Hermione shot him a look and then smiled at Harry. "Did you sleep well? Ready for breakfast?" Already with the questions. Jeeze. Harry nodded, an answer to both. They left for the Great Hall, noticing they were joined by a few others. The hall was only filled with seventh years. The others had chosen to sleep in. They weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade today. Just the seventh years. The group of sevens chatted loudly as the shoveled away a grand breakfast but all too eager to get out of the castle. The food was polished away quickly and they all headed for the doors of Hogwart's. The air hit him like a thousand knives. The temperature was freezing but clear as day. It was a truly beautiful day. He pulled his coat closer to his body, his breath thick in front of his face. They started the trek to the carriages that would pull them through the thick snow. Now was as good as time as any to stave off Hermione and Ron. "So um guys. I was thinking I'd go off on my own today. Leave you two to have some time together. You know, some romantic time?" He offered, hoping they wouldn't make such a fuss. Ron smiled and nodded in agreement but Hermione didn't look happy. "Why Harry? We all had plans to spend the day together." She huffed. Ron nudged her gently. "Come on 'Mione. We can have a quiet lunch and go shopping and just have a nice time together. Leave Harry alone." In that moment, Harry could've kissed Ron for being such an awesome friend. Hermione still wasn't happy but agreed none the less. It would be nice for them to have some alone time together, she had agreed. Good, now it was settled, he could meet Malfoy.

The Slytherin prince had left the castle early and sat on an old stump just on the edge of Hogsemeade along with his companion Blaize, waiting for Mr. Potter. It was even near noon yet but he was sure the Lion would find a way to allude his friends. It didn't take long for Draco to notice an approaching figure. A decently dressed, red faced and heavy breathing figure. A small smile crossed his lips. Oh how he was going to enjoy today. "Oy Potter. What took you so long?" Harry frowned as he noticed that Draco was not alone. He felt...disappointed. Why did he feel disappointed? Oh yea, he was starting to feel things for Draco. He was hoping they would be alone so some questions would be answered. Now it seemed as though that wouldn't happen. "What's he doing here?" Harry spat, forgetting his manners as he pointed at Zabini. Draco didn't seem to catch the malice in Harry's words. "Oh Blaize is here to enjoy the fun of today. Come along. I have a room waiting at the Starlight Inn just down the road." Harry looked confused but followed the two snakes in silence down the desolate road.

The journey to the Starlight Inn didn't take nearly as long as Harry thought, but by time they reached the small, but clean looking Inn, his hands were freezing and his nose was red from the cold. Draco led them into the Inn and were welcomed with a wall of warmth. A small fire burned in the cozy sitting room and a sleepy looking witch sat behind the front desk. She perked up upon catching eyes with Draco Malfoy. She was young, young enough to find Draco Malfoy just the right type of handsome. He smiled at her and gave her his name. "Draco Malfoy. I have a room reserved." She nodded eagerly, checking the book. She flicked her wand and the key came zooming to her. She handed the old, brass key to the blonde and stepped from behind the desk to direct him. "It's just up the stairs, the second door on the right. Enjoy your stay Mr. Malfoy." She said with all the politeness she had in her. Harry snicked as he followed the two up the stairs. What the fuck were they planning on doing here? Who knew what sort of talk was going on downstairs as the others had watched them all walk up together. One room, three boys? What kind of trouble would they be getting in today.

Draco had unlocked the door quickly and ushered them inside. He locked the door back and muttered a few words, putting up a guard spell and a silence spell. It was utterly quiet in the room. The silver Dragon turned his attention to the two boys he was now locked in a room with. "Now, I am betting that we are going to have some fun. I want you to both behave or suffer the consequences. Do you understand? Zabini? Potter?" He questioned, brow quirked as he waiting for a response. Blaize had no trouble nodding eagerly, but Harry felt uneasy. "Consequences? What are you going on about, Malfoy?" He growled low, his eyes narrowing. He had walked right into the snake pit and been caught unaware. The Slytherin gave out a curt laugh. "Oh Harry, since the day in the bathroom, I've wanted us to play some more. I know you liked it. The true sign was beneath the fabric of those pants you wore. You remember? You felt so hard and stiff beneath those pants. Oh Merlin you were hard." Draco licked his lips with a fierce hunger in his eyes and Harry felt his heart beat quicken. His temperature seemed to rise as he remembered the moment. Oh yes, it was a good moment. Alright, no more questions, he didn't care what happened in this room, he just wanted it to happen now.

Another satisfied smile settled on the blonde's face. The expression on Harry's face had told him all he needed to know. He could do whatever he liked and Potter would agree to it. If he didn't agree, he would be punished. "Good, now I want you both to slowly remove your clothes. There will be no need for them here." Draco took a chair from the corner and brought it to the foot of the bed, turning it towards them. He sat down and smiled up at both of them, a wicked gleam in his eye. Blaize only too happily obliged, stripping off his clothing piece by piece under Draco's approving gaze. Harry gulped silently and looked away from the stripping man. He only allowed himself to peak once and he almost gasped out loud. Blaize was completely naked and his body was beautiful. The brunette could feel his cock stirring beneath the confines of his briefs. Once Zabini had completed his descent into nudity, Draco's eyes turned towards Harry. "You are not doing as I asked, Potter. That wards punishment." With a flick of his wand, Harry felt a searing hot pain shoot through his body. He cried out, and fell to his knees. The pain stopped almost immediately and felt as though it never happened. He looked up at the proud Slytherin and glared. Malfoy only glared back. "Get on with it Potter. Naked, now." He held his wand in front of Harry, threatening.

With a deep breath, the Gryffindor male began to undress. First his scarf uncurled from his neck and fell to the floor, followed by his jacket. Eyes looked nervously from Blaize back to Draco as he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The reaction from Draco gave him confidence, as the blonde looked hungry, like he wanted to devour Harry. His lithe fingers traveled slowly down his stomach to the waist of his jeans. He popped the button with a smirk and let the zipper travel down slowly. He wore black boxer briefs beneath his jeans and his cock was pushing hard against the soft fabric. The blonde Slytherin was drinking in the sight before him, finally wanting to see what lay behind those snug underwear. Would he be impressive? Would he measure up? His appetite was biting at him, hungering for sexual relief. "Come on Harry, take them off. I want to see." He sounded a bit breathless in his words, eager to see the prize behind the underwear. Harry nodded, noting the breathlessness in this sexual predator's voice. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic waist band and pushed them off his boney hips, revealing a striking cock.

Draco Malfoy could not contain the soft gasp that slipped from between parted lips. Eyes had dilated as he looked at the magnificent cock that Harry Potter had. Of course, it would figure the Golden Boy would have a perfect member. It was a lovely eight inches and curved slightly to the right. It wasn't fully hard at this point, but that would soon change. Regaining composure, he smiled and moved his wand, wordlessly performing a spell that wrapped tight ropes around Harry's ankles and hands and bringing him to his knees. "Now we have some fun, shall we?" Harry protested at once. "What the fuck Malfoy? Let me go. Let me fucking go." He was angry at this point and panicking a little bit. What was going to happen in the company of snakes? The blonde stood and walked over to the brunette, standing before him with a smile. "I'm going to let Blaize play with you, while I watch. Won't you like that? He's going to fuck your ass hard, my love. It's going to hurt. Then once he is done, you will leave and never tell anyone. Understand?" He said without fault. Harry's eyes widened but he didn't have anything to say. Part of him was screaming, but the other part was extremely aroused. "I'm going to touch myself whilst watching you two. Make me come Harry, yes? Please?" Oh God, Draco Malfoy just asked him to make him come. He asked with a please at the end. There was no way he was backing out of this now.

The Chosen One nodded to the Dragon above him. Eyes wide with fear. Draco nodded to Blaize and then went back to the chair, settling into the plushy comforts. "Go on Blaize. Fuck Potter hard. Harder than you've ever fucked before." He growled with a soft fervor. He was aroused. The whole situation was hot. The way Potter just surrendered, like a good little slut. It turned him on. His own cock was swelling beneath his perfectly fitted, designer jeans. He spread his legs and unzipped his jeans slowly, fully aware that Harry was watching him with baited breath. He wanted to watch Draco jack off. He wanted that badly. This whole sick, deprave situation had Harry hard as a rock.

The olive skinned Zabini boy kneeled behind Harry and gave his ass a playful smack. That brought Harry back down to earth. He groaned softly, scared at what was about to happen. He felt hands on his ass cheeks and then felt the spread open. He heard Zabini spit and felt the moisture between his cheeks. Then there was a finger there, pressing against his opening, invading territory that had never been touched before. He grimaced as the finger pushed inside of him, breaking some sort of seal. It wasn't pleasant. He had heard a couple of boys who were poofs mention that the first time hurts like bloody hell but it gets better. He only hoped it got better sooner rather than later. Another fingers was added, stretching him out, preparing him for the rather large cock that was about to enter him. Hard and fast. He knew that Blaize would fuck him into the next lifetime and he wasn't ready for this. "Please...please stop." He begged softly, knowing that it would do no good and that he really didn't want it to stop.

Draco heard his plea and it only made him harder. "Nope. Blaize, get on with it. I would like lunch sometime today." He sounded bored but Harry knew otherwise. Zabini nodded as he positioned his cock at Harry's entrance and without warning, slammed into the smaller male. Harry screamed out loud, glad for the silencing charm on the room. "Fuck, oh Merlin. That fucking hurts." He panted, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Zabini stayed buried inside of him for a moment before pulling out and slamming back into his ass, to the hilt. It took Harry's breath away and he looked to Draco for help. There was none, only a look of pure desire. The blonde has curled his fingers around his hard member, sliding up and down the velvet length. He watched with eager eyes as Zabini began a steady and hard rhythm. "Make him come, Blaize. Make him come for me, for you." Draco growled with a breathless fervor. Blaize nodded and panted as he began to push deeper into Harry Potter. Oh boy, he was fucking the Chosen One. Who knew that this would happen? Who knew that Harry fucking Potter liked cock in his ass? His cock shoved deep into the warm, tight ass beneath him, and the sounds pouring from the young male's mouth were only spurring him on more. Harry was moaning like a bitch in heat, begging for release, begging for more. It seemed as though the pain had fleeted and the pleasure had replaced the sting.

Brunette tresses stuck to his forehead as he gasped for air beneath the olive skinned male. The pain had been replaced with the most wonderful feeling as Blaize began to hit a particular spot deep inside of him. It was a delicious heat and he felt as though he would soon explode. Mouth parted and moans pouring from plump lips, he watched Draco touching his cock, his speed picking up. Draco never took his eyes off of Harry and Harry never took his eyes off of Draco. It was like they were the ones fucking each other. It was a beautiful moment to Harry. "I'm...gon..na...come." Blaize said through pants. Harry was right there with him. "Yes..me too." He groaned between clenched teeth, watching Draco pick up the pace. Malfoy nodded, his fingers squeezing tighter on his hard cock as he stroked himself, trying to reach completion. It didn't take long as he watched Blaize shove one final time inside of Harry, letting go of his seed into the smaller male. Silver eyes watched as Harry reached climax as well, covering his own stomach with thick ropes of liquid release. Draco couldn't hold out, with a soft groan, he felt himself fall over the edge and into a delicious orgasm. Soon all three of them were fighting to regain the air lost in their lungs. Zabini had pulled out of Harry and lay on the ground beside him. Harry just lay down where he was and watched Draco and waited.

"Scourgify" muttered Draco, making the mess on his own pants disappear. He stood up and zipped himself up, looking down at the two worn out partners. "Oh Blaize, get the fuck up. You aren't that spent. You too, Potter. Get up. I'm done with this. I am now eager to eat something." He said with a bored tone. He let the ropes unbind themselves from Harry's body, freeing the boy. He kneeled down beside the naked and worn out Chosen One and whispered in his ear. "Not one word of this to anyone. Tell your friends you met a girl from town. You spent the day with her. Not one word, Potter, or I'll hurt you very badly. Understand?" Harry could only nod. "Good boy. Until next time." He gave the male a soft kiss on the cheek and stood up. "Get dressed and meet me in the dining room, Blaize. Clean yourself up and take the charms off the room. Harry, you get out of here. Good day." And with that, Draco fucking Malfoy left the room, leaving an awkward situation behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Author's Note]** Oh this is a large pile of awkward. I am so very sorry to all you lovely readers who have been waiting VERY patiently for my next installment. Well lucky for all of you, I have had a bout of inspiration. Maybe I can satisfy some of your cravings. Maybe...

**[Disclaimer]** Not my characters, I just like to use them for my sick amusement.

Only in passing had he heard of the vague statement 'Walk of Shame', now he could fully understand what it meant. Harry took small steps towards the lobby door, his body aching all over from the pounding he had just received. The cute witch at the counter raised a brow towards his diminished appearance. She could only speculate at the turn of events that happened in that room. Head down, eyes staring hard at the floor he left the inn, hoping he never had to return to that place. The embarrassment was too much to handle. He couldn't believe he even allowed all of that to happen. Fuck, he was a lot stronger than Malfoy, he could've fought back. Why didn't he fight back? Why the fuck didn't he even try?

That thought continued to plague the man throughout the day. He couldn't figure out why he didn't try to fight back harder. Maybe some deep, insane part of him actually enjoyed not having to make any choices. He liked the fact that Draco took control and made all the decisions for him. It was simple and easy to obey. No cryptic messages to try and decipher, no puzzle to work out. It was plain and simple. Follow the rules and no one got hurt. You get in the maximum amount of pleasure and minimum of bullshit. It was enough for anyone to fall for.

The assault of questions he received from his friends was outrageous. He dodged every question with the skill of professional liar. He met a girl from town, they spent the day together and ended up losing track of time. Oh, why was he sore? He fell down a snow bank as they were exploring the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They were all very valid answers but Hermione still continued to give him the stink eye as if she didn't believe a damn word that came out of his mouth. She let it go though, knowing he was up to something. She only hoped that it wasn't dangerous. Harry had experienced enough danger for a lifetime and he didn't need any more stupid choices affecting the rest of his life and future.

The rest of the day was a blur. The Chosen One spent most of it hiding out in the library back at school, burying himself into a corner and just reflecting on life. He felt like damaged goods and he was unsure of how to change that feeling. He wondered if anyone else ever had this problem. If they had found themselves in a lurid situation. A slight pain was beginning to form between his eyes the more he thought about the whole affair. He just needed to relax and go for the flow. He didn't know what Draco was playing out, but he was willing to find out.

The food rolling around in his mouth tasted bland. Everything tasted bland here. Why the fuck did he think that food was what he needed? He should have just fucked Potter himself, but he was savouring the torturing chase. Another bite, another grimace. "You alright, Draco? You look unhappy." It was just a generalized statement but it sent a flood of rage through his body. Only years of self controlled allowed him to squash it rather quickly. "Blaise, please shut the fuck up. I'm just over this bullshit. This food tastes like horse shit and I am just ready to go back to my room. Got it?" each word was said through gritted teeth, holding back the copious amount of obscenities he wanted to spew at his fellow school mate.

Pushing himself from the table, he threw some galleons down and turned without another word and left, leaving Blaise to eat alone. The Italian male look perplexed as he watched the man leave his company. God that man was such a pent up ball of rage. He needed to fix that before he exploded all over the place into little pieces.

Snow had begun to fall lightly as he trudged through the already deep snow on the ground. Eyes set hard on the ground as he continued to walk back to the school. The quiet surroundings helped calm the boiling rage inside of him. Sometimes that was all he needed. Just a little bit of quiet to himself. All his life he had been taking orders, listening to yelling, taking in fear. Now he was paying the price. His childhood had done quite the number on his mental state. Lately it seemed that every little thing set him off. Potter was an outlet to use to channel all that anger and malice. He was such a willing little toy. That's all Harry Potter had ever been to anyone, a little toy, a pawn to play in a game. How people like Harry made it out alive just perplexed him.

Dusting off his clothing, he made his way into the school. The warmth and comfort of the school welcoming him home was a bit of a relief. The fair haired man was unsure if he was ready to go back to his dormitory. Maybe he should slip into the library for some reading and quiet time. He really wasn't up to dealing with some annoying underclassmen in the common room. He was sure the place would be swarmed with them. Yea, the library was a great choice.

The Dragon was able to slip into the library without being spotted by anyone. He really was trying to avoid any and all people if he could. The books didn't mind if he just sat and relaxed without being disturbed. It really was a good place to escape too. In fact, he thought he might even read a book. He was feeling like he needed something new to do. Fucking up peoples lives could be hard work and took a lot out of him. He needed else to stimulate his mind. Or maybe he just needed to fuck Potter. That was probably the stimulation he really needed.

The brunette had his own ideas of stimulation. Eyes had closed tightly and his hand began to roam on it's own accord. Fingers crawled down his chest to between his legs, cupping his own bulge beneath tight denim material. His own touch had him gasping out loud. Merlin, he hoped no one was in here. Unsatisfied is what he was and he needed to fix that problem. Clumsy digits fumbled with his buttons and zipper, pushing them down just enough to free the hard on that had been begging to be release from it's cage. A sigh of relief poured from his lips as fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Only his thoughts could carry him through this one. He pictured Draco's hand on his cock, pictured the silver haired male stroking his member up and down, aiming to please him. The self ministrations illicited soft moans of pleasure from parted lips. The feeling was overwhelmingly wonderful and he couldn't believe he was doing this here.

Look like he wasn't the only one searching the solace of the library. For different reasons, obviously. Draco was leaning against a bookcase, out of sight but in perfect viewing of the sight before him. There was his enemy stroking that beautiful cock and whispering his name. So he had achieved at least one goal. He was in the golden boy's head. He was buried deep in the lion's mind. That was satisfying to say the least. He couldn't help to admit that this scene was amazing. It was always amazing to catch someone masturbating to the thought of you. It was oh so flattering. Part of him wanted to intervene, but he decided to just watch instead. The cum shot was sure to be worth it the way Harry was working his dick.

Drops of sweat began to bead on his forehead as his paced quickened. The thoughts turned from a hand on his cock to Draco sucking him off. That man had the most perfect lips, how good would they feel enveloping his cock, inch by inch? Dare to dream. He knew Malfoy would never stoop so low as to suck his cock. He only let people suck him, not him doing the sucking. No matter, this was his fantasy. In his fantasy, Draco was on his knees with his cock in his mouth. That image sent him over the edge unexpectedly, pulling a choked groan from his lips as he let his seed spill all over his shirt. The waves of pleasure shook his body as he slumped down in the comfy bean bag chair on the floor, enjoying the after effects. It was soothing, relaxing. A quick Scourgify cleaned up the evidence as he curled up in the chair, completely sated for the moment and fell asleep.

The show had Malfoy's cock hard as a rock. He came here for relief and found nothing but frustration. With a low growl, he left the sleeping man to return to his dormitory. He had his own problem to take care of, thanks to Potter.


End file.
